In order to reduce weight, composite parts, which are at the same time heavy duty apart from low weight, are being used more and more in the automotive industry. Due to the high loads frequently occurring on the composite parts, the joints between the individual, different materials of the composite part are also exposed to considerable stress. At the same time, the production method for making heavy-duty composite parts is to be configured particularly simply, so that production costs are minimal.
Composite parts, which include different materials, for example a combination of metal and plastic, are frequently used as brackets, in particular with connection facilities for functional elements, the instrument panel in the vehicle interior for example. In this case, due to recent recycling regulations the aim, as far as possible, is only to use recyclable materials or composite parts made thereof. Composite parts including metal and plastic, with regard to recyclability, are basically inferior to composite parts including two different metals.
A composite part made from different metals, which includes a plate made of a steel material as well as a second plate made of an aluminium material, the plate made of the steel material having perforations, is known from the prior art, from the Japanese Patent Application JP 11 254076 A for example. By heating up the aluminium plate and applying pressure, the softening aluminium of the aluminium plate flows into the perforations of the steel plate and leads to a positive connection between the steel plate and the aluminium plate, so that a composite part is obtained. However, the strength of the composite part is limited by the strength of the aluminium material and the cross section of the perforations of the steel plate.